This invention relates to a method for processing reflected ultrasonic signals from body tissue to obtain information concerning the nature of the body tissue which can be used in connection with diagnosis of a tissue disorder, such as a malignant growth.
Ultrasonic imaging, wherein wideband pulses of ultrasonic signals are transmitted into body tissue and received from body tissue for purposes of forming an image representing a cross-section through a particular body tissue of interest, has been known and used in medical applications, and has particular applications to examination of eye tissue, which cannot easily be examined by X-ray or by surgical techniques.
Images derived from ultrasonic scattering, often called A-scan and B-scan images, give a representation of acoustic signal amplitude as the signal pulses are reflected by various structures within the body tissue being examined. Displays based on the reflected signal amplitude can in some cases by useful for providing the physician with information concerning the location and size of an abnormal tissue growth, but great skill may be required in attempting to determine what type of tissue growth is present in view of an amplitude reflection display.
It is an object of the present invention to provide methods for further analyzing reflected ultrasonic signals from body tissues or other material to determine from the analysis of the reflected signals additional information concerning the structure from which the signals were reflected.